choque
by Las Inadaptadas
Summary: Arthur tiene un auto que fue heredado de su abuelo, lo cuida como si fuera su propia alma. ¿que pasará el día en que un hermoso francés choque ese auto en el parqueadero de un supermercado? [FRUK oneshot]


_Y volvimos no estábamos muertas solo de parranda (?). Aquí estamos con una nueva historia de las inadaptadas específicamente de Josita y Vicky con el beteo de sixi. Esperamos que les guste _

Era una tarde de domingo en el nublado Londres. Arthur se había entretenido todo el día leyendo libros de misterio, tomando té como si fuera agua, con la mente muy lejos. Pero ahora su estómago estaba vacío, pidiendo atención.

Se levantó de su cómoda silla para buscar algo delicioso en su refrigerador, sólo para enterarse que este estaba vacío a excepción de una lata de cerveza y un pan medio mordido. Estúpido Alfred que siempre venía a comerse sus cosas y nunca reponía nada.

Con un suspiro decidió ir al supermercado, que estaba a quince minutos en auto. Se colocó un abrigo sobre su ropa más decente, listo para su Bentley R Type. Este le fue heredado por su padre. Y su abuelo a su padre. Pero seguía tan brillante y bien cuidado como su primer año. Amaba ese auto y hasta había peleado unas cuantas veces para que Alfred no se le sentara encima y lo rallara. O para que no lo usara de cama con su novio el ruso raro.

Era un auto que protegería a capa y espada.

Abrió la puerta del piloto no sin antes pasar una mano cuidadosamente por el capó, admirando mucho el vehículo. Arrancó el motor, haciéndolo rugir a todo lo que daba y salió hacia su destino con la música a todo volumen.

oxOXOxo

Ya en el supermercado, Arthur tomó una canasta para los víveres. Ya que estaba ahí, podría comprar toda la alacena e ingredientes para preparar un delicioso _fish and shipps_. Ya se estaba saboreando.

Pero al llegar a la caja le empezó a desesperar que el cajero se demorara mucho facturando a la persona que estaba delante, que no paraba de hablar y hablar. Y para hacerlo todo más tedioso, la fila no era nada pequeña.

Arthur se inclinó a ver qué tantos víveres eran los que tenía la persona en la caja registradora y sintió que la vena de la frente le explotaba al notar que simplemente estaba platicando con el cajero.

—_Bloddy hell!_ ¡Algunos tememos prisa y sí tenemos compras! —gritó con la poca paciencia que tenía.

Varios en la fila lo secundaron y otros, los de los primeros, se quedaron callados. El cliente parlanchín se había girado y era tan guapo que la sexualidad de algunos empezó a tambalear. Tenía unos profundos ojos azules, el cabello rubio hasta los hombros, que se veía muy sedoso.

—Oh, _pardon_ —dijo con voz aterciopelada, buscando con la mirada al gruñón que gritó. Al notar las gruesas cejas de este, le sonrió como si fuese un modelo o algo así.

Arthur bufó, apartando la mirada a la vez que el otro chico sacaba su tarjeta de crédito para pagar al fin. Pues sí que era apuesto, pero ahora sólo le interesaba que su estómago no se digiriera así mismo. Y así, refunfuñando, la fila por fin avanzó… estúpido rubiete que se cree lindo y que por eso todos tenían que detener sus vidas y…

Sorpresivamente su turno llegó más rápido de lo esperado, pagando por fin y ayudando a poner sus víveres en las bolsas de tela.

Caminó con más rapidez porque su estómago le alegó que debía comer algo así fuera una galleta así que llegó a su auto y sacó unas galletas que se comió antes de montarse. No quería que las migajas cayeran dentro.

Se limpió las manos con dos suaves palmadas y abrió la puerta sin fijarse en nada más, satisfecho por el momento con su bocadillo. Arranco su auto con la felicidad de un _fish and ships_ pero no pudo avanzar mas de meio metro cuando se escuchó un golpe, un crack en su auto. Y en la puerta, el trasero de un auto encajado.

El golpe fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que su cuello doliera, pero a pesar de eso, su única preocupación fue la abolladura que de seguro su propio carro tendría en ese momento. Comenzó a temblar de rabia y se bajó de su preciado auto sólo para ir directo a gritarle al conductor del auto que lo chocó, dándose cuenta que era el rubio de antes.

Este estaba frotándose las sienes con ambas manos. Al escuchar los gritos no pudo más que salir del auto también.

—_What the hell?!_ ¡¿Otra vez tú? No puede ser, ¿viste lo que le hiciste a mi preciado auto? ¿Dónde aprendiste a conducir?

—¿Dónde aprendiste a conducir tú? ¡Todo estaba bien hasta que te atravesaste!

—¡Yo no me atravesé, yo llevo la vía! ¡Tú ni siquiera habías salido del aparcamiento! Yo no sé si te importa tu auto, pero a mí sí me importa el mío, aprende a manejar, bestia —lo empujó fuertemente, aunque este intenta defenderse.

El chico, que aún no le había respondido por masajearse las sienes, tropezó con el empujón y se apoyó con una mano en el capó del auto ajeno.

—_Connard!_ —le gritó con un obvio acento francés.

Arthur dejó las palabras en su boca y se quedó pensativo. Este hombre era hermoso y delicado. Tuvo que sacudir su cabeza con lo que estaba pensando.

—_You bastard!_ ¡¿Cómo vas a pagar esa fea abolladura?!

—Ugh —protestó el francés y le devolvió el empujón —, ¡¿Qué tal si te callas y dejas de empujarme?!

—¿Que? ¿Y si más bien dejas de quejarte y me dices qué vas a hacer con mi auto? —dijo despejando completamente lo que estaba pensando.

—¿Que qué voy a hacer con tu auto? ¡¿Qué vas a hacer tú con el mío?! _Mon dieu,_ creo que me quebraste las costillas…

—Ya habíamos establecido que tú fuiste el culpable —su cuerpo se acercó cada vez más al de ese francés sin que él lo notara, evidentemente había ahí agresividad, pero esa agresividad era electrizante…

El chico lo miró con cara de entendimiento al terminar la frase. Ah, este era el gruñón del supermercado. Entrecerró los ojos, pensando si todo esto fue planeado por el chico inglés en un intento tonto de venganza o, si lo había deslumbrado tanto y este era su respuesta para acercársele.

Repentinamente, las costillas que obviamente no estaban rotas, dejaron de doler. Sonrió con todo su encanto.

—No recuerdo nada así.

En un impulso y sin saber por qué, Arthur se lanzó a los labios de ese hombre y le dio un corto pero apasionado beso. Francis se quedó momentáneamente en shock, pero sonrió. Así que de esto iba el asunto. Y no le molestaba.

—¿De esta forma quieres que te pague? No tengo problema... —y le besó ahora él.

—No, no yo... —fue interrumpido por el beso, pero bien que se dejó llevar.

El francés le abrazó por la cintura, pero la imagen no dejaba de parecer un forcejeo. Pronto el beso pasó a ser tan salvaje que cayeron contra el capó del valioso auto del inglés. Este gruñó un poco por el golpe en su espalda, luchando internamente por no dejarse llevar, pero fallando estrepitosamente y se olvidó del auto o por qué llegó a esta situación. Rodeó con sus brazos al francés, que ya tenía sus manos metidas bajo su camisa.

El de cabello largo, que aún tenía una neurona despierta, sonrió en el beso y se dejó hacer lo que el cejón quisiera, no importaba si era ahí en medio del estacionamiento. Arthur soltó un pequeño gemido que lo puso otra vez en alerta, separando bruscamente al francés.

—¿Qué está pasando? ¡¿Me chocas y luego te aprovechas de mí?!

—Tú me besaste primero y me seguiste cuando te besé yo, ¿qué parte de eso es aprovecharse?

—¡Yo no te besé! —protestó con un chillido agudo —, ¡tú me besaste! ¿Sabes qué? ¡Mejor olvidado!

—Si eso es lo que quieres creer... Puedo creer lo que tú quieras —le abrazó fuertemente de la cintura.

Arthur lo apartó sin fuerza para sacar su teléfono.

—Bien, dame tu nombre y número.

—¿Eh? Ah, sí —saca el móvil, pensando que le pide sus datos para quedar más tarde en un lugar más cómodo —, _Je sui_ Francis, Bonnefoi

—Muy bien, entonces te llamare más tarde para decirte cuánto vale la reparación de mi auto —se acomodó el abrigo y puso cara de negocios, comportándose como si nada hubiera pasado.

Francis se quedó con la boca abierta porque él pensó que... Que era para otra cosa. Suspira y sonríe, sintiéndose embaucado. Arthur sonríe también, pero con cara de habérsela jugado o haber hecho una maldad. Y así entró a su auto y se fue de regreso a su casa, no tan tranquilo como quería aparentar.

El francés le miró alejarse, arrepentido de no haberlo besado una vez más. Pero por lo menos tenía su número. Y si en realidad lo iba a llamar más tarde, de seguro que ese no iba a ser el último beso.


End file.
